An Early Morning Jog
by Heroroar
Summary: I had this idea for Ren and Nora jogging and there being rewards and punishments depending on the jog. What happens next is fuel for my Renora ship.


It was a bright morning at Beacon when Ren was abruptly woken up.

"REN! Wake up sleepy head!" Nora cried out.

"What is it, do want pancakes?" Ren groggily said.

"Ren! It's day one of your new training regimen." Nora said.

"Training regimen?" Ren asked.

"Yep! When we were in the Emerald forest you couldn't even keep up with the ursa. Your stamina's too weak! We have to train your stamina. So now, we have to wake up extra early to go jogging." Nora enthusiastically said.

Ren hated jogging; in fact it was his most hated exercise. He didn't do it often, and when he did, it was because he was forced to. He really didn't want to do it, but this was Nora, his girlfriend. She was just looking out for him. So Ren, slowly got out of bed, trudged over to his closet and put on his clothes. Nora grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door. He looked up and saw Nora's bright green eyes, as she dragged him out to Beacon's courtyard.

The sun hadn't even risen yet. Nora turned around and exclaimed, "ALL RIGHT! Every day for the next month, we're going to run fifty laps around Beacon."

Ren's jaw dropped. "A hundred laps? Isn't that a bit too excessive Nora?"

"Nope." Nora said.

Ren sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this, he prepared his heart for the pain it was about to go through.

"Don't worry, I won't let it be so boring, so we're gonna make it a game!" Nora said, after noticing my sigh.

"A game?" Ren asked

"Yep, while we're jogging, you run ahead of me and I'll follow behind; but, every time I catch you, you have to make me an extra pancake."

"… That's seems a bit uneven, only you get a reward?" Ren said.

"hmmmm, I guess you're right. Fine, for every three minutes I don't catch you," she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You get to do anything you want to me."

Ren's eyes suddenly lit up. He had inspiration for running now.

"Are you ready?" Nora asked.

Ren took a deep breath and nodded his head. He began to jog at a slow pace. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hah! Got you, now you have to make me an extra pancake." Nora cheered out.

Ren immediately began to speed up and he left Nora behind him. He continued along at that pace he completed a lap around Beacon at that pace. It had been almost four minutes since he had Nora catch up with him. He slowed down his pace a little bit, but just as he did, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Another pancake!" Nora cried out.

Ren increased his pace once again and the endless cycle of running, slowing down and getting caught by Nora continued on for fifty laps. After the fiftieth lap, Ren was breathing heavily and Nora twirled around and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Congratulations Ren, that's it for the morning part of your new training regimen." Nora cheerfully said, "Let's see here, you owe me an extra sixty pancakes and you get forty favors."

Ren's lungs were burning and his throat was dry. His sides hurt and he could barely do fifty laps, and wait, did she say morning part?

"Morning part?" Ren asked.

"Yup, after we finish classes, you're running seventy five laps around Beacon." She said.

Ren wanted to faint, there was no way she could be serious about seventy five laps right? Then he realized, Nora never joked around with exercising.

"Awww, don't worry about it, think about it like this, after your seventy five laps, we have all night to do whatever you want." She winked flirtatiously at Ren.

Ren sighed and nodded his head. He slowly made his way back to the dorm, with Nora close behind him. On the way there he stopped suddenly and Nora bumped into him.

"Ren? What's wrong?" Nora asked.

Ren then turned around and put one hand on her back and used the other hand to squeeze Nora's butt. He pulled her in close and had a passionate kiss with her. After more than ten seconds, they finally pulled away and Ren said, "one."

He then began to walk back to the dorm and after a moment Nora quickly followed behind. She leaned up close to Ren and whispered into his ear, "You still have thirty nine other favors, anywhere else you want to touch?"

Ren looked back at Nora and smiled, "You'll find out." He then walked into the dorm and began to make pancakes.

"I LIKE IT." Nora shouted out.

"What? Why are you guys shouting so early?" Jaune said.

"Oh, nothing, we just came back from some early morning jogging." Nora said.


End file.
